wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Template
Animal Related Templates * I am here to propose ** Tech - for Applied Science. Unlike science for wisdom which will go straight to hell, I believe science for profit should be praised and given its own template/category. ** Farm - for Agricultural Industry. Different from the zoo template which is for wild animals, farm template would be for industrialized animal for consumption. ** Pet - for Domestic Animals. Distinct from wild animals or food animals. : Bearologist 02:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting, do you have any ideas for them? If so, go ahead and start them, or post your ideas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) WTF * Category:Template * Category:Templates * Template * Templates necessary? I don't know.--thisniss Template and Templates make it easy for new people to find Category:Template and Category:Templates--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 10 April 2007 (UTC) I get that. Template and Templates make sense to me, although both could redirect to a single category if we didn't have two categories. What I don't understand is the distinction between Category:Template and Category:Templates. What's the difference? What goes where? Why have both? That's why I marked them - I'm just not sure how the "s" makes the breakdown work.--thisniss 05:25, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :The difference is when I started to link categories to templates, I created a category called "Template" but didn't know there was a thing called "Templates". So, no difference really.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 10 April 2007 (UTC) New Templates While we're shuffling through templates, we might as well look at where we could use new templates, and where we might get rid of some old or redundant ones (if we want to). So, please add/comment below. * Watch suggested a template for the ladies who like to flirt with Stephen. I have also been feeling that we need one for "Stephen's Ladies" of the "Divine Sisterhood of the YaYa Traveling Pants" (like Katie Couric, who betrayed him when she left The Today Show). I feel these might be combined into one template. * I believe we need a more direct Democrat template. Template:Lieberazi is underused, probably because Lieberman is a Frenemy, and people don't realize this is a "dem" tag. Template:Commie is used for many, many things, and doesn't necessarily get to the "dem" issue, either. I propose something like a "Pelosi's Minions" tag, maybe using this image? I'm sure there are better ideas, but I feel we need something that more clearly indicates the specificity of Democrat rattiness. * Princess Ai has asked about a "Conservatism" template for articles on topics about conservatism. She drafted a floating side box, which I have adjusted a bit and am calling Template:Con. I would appreciate some feedback on this before we decide to start using it. * Slanderson has requested some kind of "profiles in human achievement" type template for especially heroic stories like that of Essjay. I'd like to suggest that we call this a "Wikiality.com Profile in Gutsyness" template, or something along those lines, to distinguish that this is someone/something we're highlighting (versus Stephen's own special ways of honoring the heroes). *Should we have something similar to the polar opposite of Template:Liberal? Sometimes it seems we're disclosing too much of our insider information/hatred that the liberal masses could spin into who knows what. Not necessarily for absurdity as much as a need to switch it up a bit ::Not sure what you mean. Why not make a prototype, and we can just work on it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:25, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how necessary this template really is, but I thought I read a similar suggestion somewhere... Gibson says: "Lets try and get a little more Fair and Balanced before the PC Police get here, eh?" :Good job! You should just start a page for it. I have found after many, many mistakes that a short name in all lowercase is best. If you are not sure which "target category" to use, make one up. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:00, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :: I put it under Template:needfox. Not sure if thats the best/shortest name for it but its a start. --GlennBecksATool 13:35, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::Now, obliviously this could be rewritten to better serve truthiness, but the basic premise of this is to separate content that appears to have been copied and pasted from conserapedia as opposed to something Stephen Colbert might actually say. To separate the synthetic anger from the truthiness. They do seem to over-lap very often so I'm not sure of the necessity for this. Any thoughts? --GlennBecksATool 22:51, 20 August 2007 (UTC) * Wikiality.com Review template(s) * Celebrity template: Right now we only have Template:Celeb, which doesn't distinguish between the "good" and the "bad." Following up on a suggestion Watch made in another context, maybe we can have a "Susan Sarandonista" template for the particularly egregious type of celebrity? These don't seem like quite the same thing as the "Fox News" type, to me. * Isn't it time for a Colbertjectives template? (Flagaphile makes 7? or more? I've lost count) * Careax has proposed a template for "lists" - the suggestion is here. * From "Holier Than U" convo below: MC Esteban and I had discussed a "Higher Ed" tag at one point, and I'm still feeling that some sort of "School" specific tag or tags might be useful. * TDS template for general use - not just correspondents. (right now, I've put The Daily Show and John Stewart into the category, but w/out a template - also a possibility? But I do feel that TDS related articles, esp. these two, should sort into this category somehow) * Mormon tag - in progress (thisniss) * I am here to propose ** Tech - for Applied Science. Unlike science for wisdom which will go straight to hell, I believe science for profit should be praised and given its own template/category. ** Farm - for Agricultural Industry. Different from the zoo template which is for wild animals, farm template would be for industrialized animal for consumption. ** Pet - for Domestic Animals. Distinct from wild animals or food animals. : Bearologist 02:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Touched :What is Template:Touched for? It seems like it should be about religious issues, but it's on pages like How A Bill Becomes A Law and Anthrax (disease). There should definitely be a template for religious (Christian) topics, if this is not it. It seems like it's being somewhat randomly applied as it is. --Aaronak 21:28, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Originally, it was designed for pages that contain information that would be part of a homeschooled education.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:32, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::OK. I would recommend that Category:Holier Than U Education be cleaned up, though. It's extremely arbitrary right now. Wouldn't most of what's on Wikiality.com be part of a homeschooled education, anyway? I also think there should be a separate category for Church teachings. There are some pages like Encyclical that are religion-related, but that I wouldn't particularly associate with a homeschooled curriculum. --Aaronak 17:15, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm...I don't know about you but my homeschool education came straight from The Holy Bible...you're right, though, almost every page on Wikiality.com should be tagged "Holier Than U" but I would say that all topics should be or are religious-related, as God made everything. Basically meaning that pages should not be included or excluded (from Holier Than U) based on religious content (or lack of)...because God made everything...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::Category:Holier Than U Education has definitely become one of the catch-all categories, like Category:American. I believe we can have a "School" metacat (MC Esteban and I had discussed a "higher ed" tag at one point, too). We have Happy Baby Jesus for Jesus-Approved pages of all types, but we could think about an "Encyclical" type tag. Of course, everything Our Glorious Stephen says is encyclical, so... that might also become messy. I believe Watch's point is quite truthy in this regard: God made everything, so ultimately, everything could become "religious-related" (unless something is clearly a "Ridiculous Theory or Notion". But let's sort through what we already have (which, sweet Baby Jesus, is going to take a while) and then see what else we might need. For now, I'm planning to put all the clearly "Christian" leaning tags in the Holy Templates metacat. Template Meta-Categories Since this talk page isn't being used, I'm going to begin to post my ideas for "meta-categories" for template categorization here. So far, here is what I'm feeling: 1. We can call all of "our" templates (Admin, Maintenance, Policy, Quick Talk, etc.) Scat Templates, because their upkeep is part of the official duties of the Stephen Colbert Administrative Teams (SCAT) Offices. 2. We should keep the following meta-categories, and try to find as many templates as possible that can fit within them: * Colbert Templates * ID Templates - this is too general to be useful for many things - it's like the meta-meta-category. But we still need it, and need to see what fits within it that we haven't yet classified * Info Templates - I suggest that we think of these as the "decorative" templates, and move some of the more useful "Silly Templates," the "Quote Templates," the Advertising, Letterhead/Memo, Bulletin, Business directory, etc. templates into this category. The ones that don't actually "tell" you anything about how the page is categorized(hence, they are "informational") but are useful in making a page look nicer. * Menu Templates - this is a good "meta-category" - all the food pages from all the different categories do come together under one menu. * Quote Templates - again, I might think about putting these under a larger "decorative" category. Not a must, though. * Templates of Approval - this is a totally random and meaningless category right now. We need to make this the meta-category for all "good" things * Templates of Disapproval - even worse **Amendment Within the ID Template Category, we have the following subcategories. Currently these are not linked to the Template Category page, so users have to go through the ID Template page to find them. Some of these are in better shape than others: * All-American Templates * Government Templates * Music Templates * Nationality Templates * Un-American Templates So, some new categories that I would suggest: ::I'm tired, so I will come back and fill in the actual plans for these later * Category:Emboldener Template * Category:Supporter Template * Category:Holy Template * Category:Evil Template * Category:Belted Template (for all Gov, Law, Political Parties, and other DC related cats) * Category:Acamedian Template * Category:Crumbelievable Template (for all culture/zeitgeist related) * Category:Other People Template (races, religions, nationalities, ethnicities, etc. "Not Like Us" - there's probably a better name. "Them?" "Those People?" Because of course, we wouldn't know if we didn't have a template to tell us. We can only assume.) * (Noah's?) Category:Ark Template (good and bad animals of all kinds - like the Menu cat) * Category:Where Template - for all geography. Personally, I think the BKAD & NYBK pages look odd in the AGeo Cat, because of the way they show up. But I don't like having them not categorized in Geography, because they are geographic regions. I think a metacategory for geography would let us solve the problem of American v. World and let us include governmental v. local distinctions as well. * Category:Who Template - templates that identify people (most, if not all, of these will be listed in at least one other category. But I think these articles always seem to be under- or over- or wrongly categorized to me, so I feel it's a good idea to make a meta-cat for it) What else? Okay, that's enough for now. There may be more, as we will probably find when we start working. Addendum * Category:When Template - Seasons, Holidays, Events, etc. * Category:Series Template - Body, Law, Seasons, God, Con, Zoo, GKM, etc. - templates that cover categories, put boxes on pages * Category:User Template - Awards, Userboxes, Clubs, etc. * Category:Def Template - Dictionary Tag, Word Tags, anything else? * I was considering making the "Stub Templates" category into a broader "Very Short Articles" category (to steal the truthy phrasing of the Conservapedia), and including the "Welcome" tags, def tags, etc. - so that we could also include an explanation of the differences amongst these, when to use what, etc. on the page with the different templates. This is low priority, imo, but something to do eventually. We make way too many "stubs" that aren't really "stubs" but are, in fact, "dictionary entries," and then these don't count in our article count. This is my own personal Norris * Category:Deco Template - until someone suggests a better name or I can come up with one, this is what I'm calling the templates that don't really "categorize" as much as prettify (inc. quotes, silly, "Bear Hunters," memos, etc.) * Category:Bear Template - there actually seem to be enough to warrant this. How scary is that? Most Recent Additions Categories/Meta-categories * Category:Internets Tube * Category:Governmental Institutions * Category:Things They Don't Want You To Know About * Category:Wikiality.com Haves Tube * Category:Wikiality.com Healthy America Tube * Category:Wikiality.com Historiality Tube * Category:Wikiality.com Legal Tube * Category:Wikiality.com Occupation Pamphlet * Category:Wikiality:Wikiality.com's Fun-o-Rama Super Fantastic Tube there are some smaller categories that are also new, but all fall within these (I believe - don't hold me to it). There are lots of new templates, but I will try to get all those covered in the categorizing process. My update list on Talk:Templates is way out of date. Please keep adding suggestions here - and please also add any new categories made to this list! Thanks, --thisniss 21:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC)